


El Amor Nunca Muere

by InfinityFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityFandom/pseuds/InfinityFandom
Summary: Una carta de Severus para Lily.





	El Amor Nunca Muere

Todos esos años viéndote hasta que me atreví a decirte la verdad. Qué eras. Al principio no lo entendiste y tal vez esa hermana tuya no ayudó mucho, pero luego de intentar te diste cuenta que yo no te mentía. Y es que eso, nunca lo haría.

Pisamos el expreso juntos, como yo siempre desee que estuviéramos. Pero el destino me jugó una mala pasada, poniendo a "ese" en tu camino. Tal vez no estuviéramos en la misma casa y eso no importó mucho, pero el hecho de que te enamoraras de él lo tiró todo a la basura. Aunque él no fuese digno para ti.

Acepto mi error al llamarte sangre sucia, algo que yo mismo soy. Pero nunca imaginé que te doliera tanto, tanto como para alejarte de mí. Eso me hizo darme cuenta, saber que no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que me ofrezca amor. Por eso me fui con él, Voldemort. Otro error más en mi vida, lo acepto. Pero cuando él te arrebató la vida, juré destrozársela a él también. Haciendo que perdiera todas sus batallas, afiliándome a Dumbledore. Ayudando a tu hijo cuando lo necesitaba, solo porque es tu hijo. Y así se fue pasando mi vida, siempre pensándote y recordándote en los ojos de aquel muchacho. Por eso, el día que me fui, le pedí que me viera. Solo para verte por última vez y despedirme de ti. Porque sé que tú estás en la gloria, y allá no merezco estar yo.

El amor nunca muere, aunque yo sí morí por ti Lily.

_Severus Snape Prince._


End file.
